Abre una ventana
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Durante una noche solitaria, Berwald recibe la visita más inesperada e inusual de todas. ¿Podrá ser Tino la respuesta para su soledad? Y también...¿Qué es un súcubo macho?
1. Chapter 1

Tenía un buen rato sin subir nada, espero me disculpen, sigo lidiando con el internado y la verdad se me ha complicado un poco. La buena noticia es q vienen 2 semanas de vacaciones pronto y un cambio de servicio que con un poco de suerte será más light a comparación de en el que estoy ahora (urgencias). En esa ocasión les traigo una historia corta que ahora sí será corta….no como esas veces donde digo q es corta y acaba siendo de 11 capítulos! D8….a lo mucho será capítulos de los cuales ya solo quedan 1 o2 pendientes y q espero no demorar mucho en escribir. Hay una advertencia, pero si se las digo spoilearé el final de la historia…así q esperaré a q lo vean o lo deduzcan XD…digamos q queda en leer bajo su propio riesgo?

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Berwald dejó escapar un suspiro y apagó la televisión.

El reloj marcaba las 10:30, aún un poco temprano para irse a dormir pero no era como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer.

El sueco se levantó y procedió a alistarse para ir a la cama. Pensó en lo patético que era el hecho de irse a dormir a esa hora, sobre todo tratándose de un sábado por la noche. Lo normal sería que saliera o algo por el estilo, excepto porque no tenía ánimos de ir solo como normalmente era el caso y los pocos amigos de la oficina que podrían acompañarlo estaban demasiado ocupados divirtiéndose con sus respectivas parejas.

Se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, pero de nada le valió y acabó por deprimirse de todas formas. Aunque se hubiera acostumbrado, no quería decir que le gustara estar solo. El problema era que debido a su apariencia intimidante la gran mayoría de la gente guardaba su distancia con él sin si quiera darle la oportunidad de demostrar que era diferente a lo que su exterior mostraba.

Volvió a suspirar para después dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama. Notó entones que olvidó cerrar la ventana. No hacía mucho frío, así que no se molestó en levantarse para cerrarla. Dejó sus lentes en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado y apagó la lámpara que ahí mismo se encontraba.

Despertó en algún punto de la madrugada, sintiendo una opresión en el abdomen y un cosquilleo en el pecho. Por un momento pensó que tal vez un gato habría entrado por la ventana abierta y lo estaba usando de cama, hasta que cayó en cuenta que le estaban desabrochando el pijama y que alguien le susurraba palabras cariñosas en tono suave, siendo sorprendido después con un beso un tanto apasionado.

Aunque al principio pensó que su subconciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no cambiaba el hecho de que esos labios sobre los suyos y esas manos recorriendo su pecho y bajando lentamente por su abdomen eran demasiado reales para ser solamente un sueño, si bien uno muy agradable además. Tal vez el sentirse tan solo en serio le había afectado.

Tras hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, que vaya que tuvo que ser mucha, se incorporó y extendió la mano para prender la lámpara…

No hace falta decir lo grande que fue su sorpresa cuando vio que frente a él se encontraba una persona, un joven rubio que lo observaba fijamente y le sonreía de manera traviesa. Si bien la expresión del desconocido cambió de golpe a una de completo terror en cuanto se supo descubierto.

-¡OHYAAA!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! De verdad no fue mi intención. No se suponía que despertaras…¡Ah! Q-quiero decir…de verdad lo lamento.

Luego del shock inicial (por parte de ambas partes), acabaron conversando en la sala. Berwald le sirvió un poco de café a su invitado y le ofreció un plato con galletas que el otro no dudó en aceptar.

El de lentes tomó la oportunidad para examinarlo mejor.

Tino era de estatura considerablemente más baja a la suya, y también mucho más expresivo. Era fácil decir que aún seguía bastante nervioso. Sonreía de manera forzada y desviaba la mirada constantemente, sonrojándose. Eso no hizo más que resaltar lo pálido de su piel, casi tan blanca como la única prenda que usaba: una camisa que le quedaba bastante grande y que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Berwald no sabía qué le resultaba más llamativo: si sus ojos color violeta o sus cuernos y sus alas negras. Además de que su actitud tímida y avergonzada era un enorme contraste con lo que tan sólo momentos atrás hubiera estado a punto de ocurrir.

Al principio, al de lentes le costó mucho convencerlo que no estaba enojado y después fue el turno del ojivioleta para convencerlo de que no estaba soñando. Pero es que era la primera vez que veía a un íncubo.

-Incubo no, súcubo macho-explicó tranquilamente como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de confusión.

-¿S'cubo m'cho?-seguía sin ver la diferencia.

Tino terminó de beber su taza de café y dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Es muy inusual, pero hay ocasiones cuando un súcubo nace…bueno, como yo-y movió sus alas un poco para ilustrarlo mejor-Me disculpo de nuevo por lo que pasó, no es algo que me guste hacer pero no tengo otra opción si no quiero morirme de hambre.

Berwald recordó las leyendas e historias sobre íncubos y súcubos. Eran demonios de apariencia humana increíblemente atractivos y seductores que se alimentaban de la fuerza y energía sexual de los humanos. Le costó un poco relacionar a Tino con la imagen que tenía de ese tipo de criaturas demoniacas, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que pensar, puesto que era la primera vez que tenía contacto con alguien como él. Dejando de lado sus cuernos y alas, parecía una persona completamente normal. Además que su aspecto inocente tampoco le ayudaba mucho a verse como uno de esos seres. ¿O acaso sería solamente un truco? Y también estaba el hecho de que nunca había oído hablar de un "súcubo macho".

-Seguro para muchas personas les resultaría sumamente atrayente esto, pero lo cierto es que es una verdadera molestia.

El de lentes se limitó a observarlo ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad, a lo que el otro asintió y siguió desahogándose.

-Tener que escabullirme por las noches buscando hombres de los que pueda alimentarme no es el tipo de cosas que haga por gusto-se podía percibir claramente el fastidio en su voz-Yo no soy así pero…es muy complicado.

-¿No t'enes otra f'rma?-preguntó Berwald con cautela, preocupado de hacerlo enojar o incomodarlo-P'ra al'mentarte-especificó.

-Mmm…bueno…-el rubio más bajo lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder-Puedo comer comida normal si es a lo que refieres. Pero _"eso_" también cuenta como alimento. Varias veces intenté simplemente dejarlo, pero no puedo. Mis instintos de súcubo son demasiado fuertes y al no alimentarlos también me hago daño.

El sueco le dirigió a su invitado una mirada cargada de compasión. Ahora se arrepentía por pensar mal de él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese tipo de vida pudiera ser tan molesto para un súcubo. Definitivamente Tino cargaba con demasiados problemas.

Por más irracional que pudiera sonar, sobre todo considerando la forma en que se conocieron y lo que era Tino, ya le había tomado un cierto aprecio.

-Berwald…yo…um…quería disculparme de nuevo-el ojivioleta se sonrojó y el otro encontró ese gesto demasiado adorable-Y también…darte las gracias. Eres la primera persona con la que puedo hablar de esto sin tener que hacer nada más.

-No es n'da…-ahora fue su turno para sonrojarse.

-Tal vez sea mucho atrevimiento de mi parte pero…-inhaló profundamente como para armarse de valor-Quería saber si puedo visitarte de nuevo. Es agradable tener un amigo con quién conversar.

¿Amigo? ¿Acaso para Tino él…?

El rostro del sueco se iluminó al oír sus palabras y no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar. Tino no era el único feliz. También a él le agradaba tener a alguien que no estuviera asustado ni lo evitara, no importaba que esa persona tuviera cuernos ni alas…o que no fuera humano.

-D'jaré la v'ntana ab'erta-se apresuró a decirle y el ojivioleta rió divertido.

-Gracias, eso sería muy útil. No me gusta usar las puertas estando así, trato de evitar que me vean, mantener un bajo perfil.

Acto seguido, acompañó a Tino a la ventana de su cuarto y ambos se despidieron.

-¿De verdad está bien que regrese?-preguntó medio dudando.

-C'da vez que qu'eras-asintió convencido el más alto-La v'ntana se qu'dará ab'erta para ti… y te daré más g'lletas-agregó como para hacerlo sonar más tentador.

El ojivioleta volvió a reír.

-En ese caso definitivamente volveré-aseguró sonriendo antes salir por la ventana y alejarse volando.

Y así fue como a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sueco despertó e hizo memoria de lo sucedido, comenzó a cuestionarse si no habría sido más que un sueño, algún truco de parte de su mente para escapar de su soledad. Inevitablemente pensó en Tino y en la manera tan inusual de cómo se conocieron. Pero sus sospechas se disiparon al descubrir que la ventana seguía abierta y que sobre la mesa de su sala se encontraban dos tazas vacías.

Tal vez en verdad un súcubo lo había visitado y honestamente, esperaba que no tardara mucho en regresar.

* * *

**Dedicatoria especial**: Para Akira Lalaurie. Te la debía desde hace mucho, espero q te guste X3


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo arriba! Y a q no saben q? Ya estoy de vacaciones! Y podría decirse q sobreviví a mi primera rotación, soy tan feliz ;A;...Por lo pronto ya no demoraré en subir los capítulos de este fic y espero ponerme al pendiente con los otros que debo continuar. Diría que trataré de aprovechar mis vacaciones lo más posible pero me conozco y se que no haré nada 8'D...y mi Wii! Mis juegos pendientes! Y los otros plot bunnys para historias q debo terminar! OMG OMG...tantas cosas pendientes en tan poco tiempo ;A;...pero bueno, dejo de importunarlos con mis delirios y mejor pasamos a lo q de verdad importa (o eso quiero pensar(?) q es el fic.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Para su buena suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Esa misma noche en la madrugada, fue despertado por una serie de ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

No queriendo hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, decidió ir a investigar de todas formas y acabó topándose ni más ni menos que con el súcubo ojivioleta, tan ocupado revisando las alacenas que ni cuenta de dió del momento en que el sueco llegó.

-¡Ah-exclamó el susodicho cuando notó que ya no estaba solo-Berwald, me asustaste…

-V'niste-aunque no lo pareciera, en serio estaba emocionado.

-Sí bueno…-soltó una risita nerviosa-Dije que lo haría. Aunque admito que realmente no estaba que dejaras la ventana abierta.

Berwald se limitó a asentir. Ya podía estar seguro que Tino era real.

Tal vez no fuera la manera más apropiada en que la mayoría de las personas reaccionarían a tener a un demonio de visita en sus hogares, pero agradecía contar con algo de compañía y quería pensar que Tino se sentía de la misma manera.

Hablando del ojivioleta, se veía especialmente relajado y feliz y devoraba con singular alegría las galletas que su anfitrión le ofreció.

-Hoy si pude alimentarme bien-comentó tranquilamente y el de lentes no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, algo apenado por el tema, lo que el otro ni siquiera notó-Creo que la respuesta parece obvia, pero igual quiero asegurarme…¿Vives solo?

El sueco se obligó a reaccionar normalmente y asentir en respuesta.

-Vaya, entonces es algo que tenemos en común-dijo en tono un tanto melancólico.

-¿Tu tamb'én?

-Supongo que podría decirse que sí-dejó escapar un suspiro-En mi condición es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No todos son tan comprensivos con algo como esto.

La última parte no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad que Berwald ya sentía.

-¿Algu'en más…sabe lo que eres?-preguntó con cautela, temiendo incomodarlo y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Tino guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

-No t'enes que re'ponder-agregó rápidamente esperando arreglar el incómodo momento.

-No, está bien-asintió sin alzar la vista-Hace algunos años, se lo dije a un amigo mío. Debo haberle dado la idea equivocada sin querer…

No hizo falta más para que el de lentes comprendiera a qué se refería. Y él que se autocompadecía de lo patética y solitaria que era su vida. Obviamente Tino tenía muchos problemas más.

-Tú…¿c'nfías en mí?-quiso saber luego de una pausa que le pareció una eternidad.

-La verdad no lo había pensado-contestó el otro con sinceridad luego de considerarlo un par de minutos-Pero supongo que si hubieras querido hacer algo, habría sido desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Así que...la respuesta es sí, confío en ti.

El sueco se sintió profundamente aliviado al escucharlo. Independientemente de que nadie le creería que conocía a un súcubo macho, por ningún motivo iba a ir contándole a cualquiera sobre Tino. No quería traicionar la confianza de su nuevo amigo.

Así fue como inició una agradable costumbre para ambos.

Durante tres o cuatro veces por semana, pasada la media noche, Berwald recibía la visita de Tino.

En ocasiones veían alguna película juntos o comían (en el sentido perfectamente normal) algo. La mayoría de las veces conversaban (más bien Tino hablaba y Berwald escuchaba). Gracias a eso fue que el de lentes comenzó a resolver algunas dudas y que al mismo tiempo surgieron otras.

Según le contó Tino, su herencia de súcubo era exclusivamente materna y contrario a lo que mucha gente pudiera pensar, sus padres tenían una excelente y muy estable relación y no podrían ser más felices juntos.

-Aunque no lo creas, las súcubos son excelentes madres. Muy atentas y protectoras con sus hijos.

El sueco debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido. Luego de haber conocido a Tino, había comenzado a documentarse un poco sobre los súcubos, pero en ninguna parte mencionaban tal información. Debía ser verdad, dado que venía de una fuente extremadamente confiable.

-Y mi padre la adora, y ella a él. Nunca me han dado muchos detalles sobre cómo se conocieron y yo tampoco he querido preguntar mucho. La verdad creo que es mejor así, hay ciertas cosas que prefiero no saber.

Una vez sabiendo eso, comenzó a preguntarse si no sería posible que el ojivioleta se alimentara de una sola persona en lugar de tener que visitar a distintos hombres durante las noches. Si después de todo siempre se quejaba de lo molesto que era ese tipo de vida. Pero cada vez que lo cuestionaba al respecto, el otro tendía a evadirse.

-Si es posible, pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía ser complicado? Aunque debía admitir que imaginarse a Tino al lado de otra persona le causaba tanta repulsión como pensar en él con alguien diferente durante las noches. Estaba celoso, profundamente celoso, y sentía una gran culpa por ello. Pero no podía evitarlo.

En apenas poco más de un mes de conocerlo, Tino había pasado a formar parte importante de su vida. Más que eso, sin querer comenzó a verlo como algo más que un amigo. Pero aunque no temiera admitírselo a sí mismo, decirle al ojivioleta era una cosa completamente diferente. En cierta forma, era como si estuviera traicionando su confianza. Después de todo, el ojivioleta acudió a él buscando nada más que una amistad sincera, alguien que lo aceptara a pesar de lo que era en verdad. Aunque pensándolo bien, realmente no conocía nada acerca de él.

Berwald entonces decidió tratar de obtener alguna información sobre como contactarlo durante el día.

Sus visitas nocturnas no eran suficientes y se encontraba extrañándolo continuamente. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Tino seguía igual esquivo y reservado y nunca le decía ni brindaba ninguna otra información. Pero no por eso iba a darse por vencido.

Su oportunidad perfecta se presentó cuando una de las ocasionales visitas se prolongó más de lo habitual.

Se encontraban viendo una película tranquilamente, ambos sentados en el sofá, cuando de pronto el sueco logró armarse del suficiente valor para dirigirse a Tino.

-¿Pu'do t'carlas? Tus alas…-agregó rápidamente cuando el otro lo miró extrañado.

Al otro pareció sorprenderle un poco la petición, por lo que guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de responderle al fin.

-No veo porque no.

Berwald se acercó un poco más a Tino y extendió una mano tentativamente hacia él. De pronto el ambiente entre los dos se tornó un tanto incómodo.

Comenzó por dar un toque cauteloso, observando atento cualquier reacción de parte del súcubo que le indicara debía detenerse. Luego de eso, tomó un poco mas de seguridad y prolongó más su caricia, estudiando con cuidado la textura de las alas negras. Eran bastante más suaves a lo que esperaba, si bien no eran como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Contrario a lo que creyó inicialmente, también eran cálidas y no frías. Era agradable en cierta forma, principalmente por el hecho de que el otro le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para permitirle tocarlas.

Volvió a contemplarlo en silencio. Aunque Tino lucía algo nervioso aún, ciertamente estaba más tranquilo que antes. Sin mencionar ese intenso rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacía verse más adorable a ojos del sueco.

-¿No te g'staría q'edarte?

El ojivioleta lo observó en silencio por unos momentos antes de responder.

-Gracias, pero no puedo-se excusó y acto seguido avanzó hacia la ventana abierta-Es tarde y tengo que irme.

-No me m'lestaría-insistió tratando de no verse tan obvio.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme ya-fue obvia su clara ansiedad por salir de ahí-Yo…um…nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir otra cosa, Tino se fue, dejando tras sí a un muy confundido y decepcionado Berwald.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

**Merry Kirkland:** Q bueno q te gusten mis historias! Haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarte, espero q sigas al pendiente.

**Kuro Derpy:** Y lo del sucubo macho se pondrá más interesante, te lo aseguro! Ya verás más adelante porq.

**Akira Lalaurie:** Pues de todas formas lo repito, esta historia va especialmente para ti X3 y shhh! será una sorpresa...o algo así XDD prometo subir pronto la continuación.

**YuriyKuznetsov:** Volví! o al menos eso espero, y pues para Su-san más que interesante será...bueno, esperaré a q veas q pasa, gracias por tu review!

**Lilia-chan:** Q esta fuera la siguiente fue pura casualidad, lo q pasa es q husmeaba mis cuadernos buscando tratamiento de edema agudo pulmonar cuando me encontre con la historia casi terminada escrita a mano (sí, la empecé a escribir desde antes de la graduación) así q dije, why not? y por eso la subí XD...ya se q tengo muchos problemas, no me lo recuerdes ;A;

Bien, creo q otros 2 capítulos y se acaba, si ese el caso esta sería la primera historia q no se me va de las manos, espero poder seguir así ;A;...deseenme suerte y dejen **reviews**!


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo! Y aprovecho para avisar que el que sigue ya es el último. Además de eso no creo tener más cosas por decir salvo...amo mis vacaciones! ;A;...ah sí, y espero que disfruten el capítulo X3

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será...Porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T

* * *

Por más que lo intentaba, el sueco no lograba entender cuál era la insistencia por marcharse. Al parecer Tino le tenía suficiente confianza como para visitarlo durante la noche, mas no tanta como para quedarse.

Berwald suspiró. Las dudas lo invadieron de nuevo. Seguía sin conocer muchas cosas del ojivioleta. Seguía sin saber qué hacia durante el día, dónde vivía o si habría alguna manera para contactarlo. ¿Acaso tanta discreción sería en verdad tan indispensable? Si se suponía que eran amigos…dejando de lado que quisiera llevar su relación más allá de eso, pero en fin, seguían siendo amigos.

Realmente comprendía a Tino. Sabía a la perfección lo que era vivir con ese sentimiento constante de soledad, el querer acercarse a los demás pero no saber cómo por el temor a ser malinterpretado y rechazado.

Además, para ese punto ya estaba bastante seguro de sus sentimientos y de lo mucho que le agradaba estar a su lado. Súcubo macho, íncubo o lo que fuera, nada de eso cambiaba el que estuviera profundamente enamorado del rubio ojivioleta.

Tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que a él le disgustaba alimentarse a base de sexo. E incluso mencionó antes que existía otra alternativa, ¿por qué no tomarla entonces? Bien pudiera ser que su modo de vida no fuera tan desagradable después de todo…

No.

Se obligó a apartar esa idea de su mente, pero la incertidumbre no desapareció del todo.

Y no ayudó mucho que durante las noches siguientes no recibió ni una sola visita. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Berwald se encontraba en su trabajo.

Siempre tuvo problemas para relacionarse con los demás, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo tendía a mantenerse aislado. Aunque para bien o para mal, habían algunos que no temían acercársele. Pero en ese día en particular no se sentía con ánimos de socializar. Su preocupación por Tino era demasiado grande.

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro.

El sueco miró de reojo al rubio de cabellos desordenados a su lado. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas posibles tenía que ser ese danés ruidoso quien viniera a molestarlo? Era bien sabido que Soren y él la mayoría de las veces terminaban discutiendo y esta ocasión en particular no creía tener la paciencia suficiente, si bien el otro no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Estaba tranquilo en la cama sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me cayó encima…

El de lentes se esforzaba lo más posible en ignorarlo, pero era en verdad complicado.

-¡Y de pronto descubrí que se trataba del demonio más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida! Aunque no es como si hubiera visto algún demonio antes…

La apatía de Berwald cambió de inmediato por interés. Simplemente era demasiada coincidencia.

-Menos mal que sólo fue un sueño, así que técnicamente no cuenta como engañar a Nils, ¿O si?-cuestionó refiriéndose a su pareja, un noruego que también trabajaba con ellos-Pero por si acaso creo que sería más conveniente mantenerlo en secreto.

El sueco había dejado de escucharlo. No podía dejar de imaginarse la escena: Tino, entrando a través de la ventana abierta, llamándolo dulcemente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa insinuante…

-Se que no fue real para nada, pero la verdad no me molestaría que volviera a repetirse alguna vez-continuaba hablando sin notar lo tenso del ambiente-Quien diría que alguien con esa apariencia tan inocente pudiera ser tan apasionado…aunque bueno, después de todo se trataba de un demonio.

Su mente lo recreaba todo: a Tino tratando de desvestirlo justo como ocurrió cuando se conocieron, susurrándole cosas en tono suave al oído para convencerlo, acariciándolo, besándolo…todas aquellas cosas que el ojivioleta nunca haría con él.

-Y por eso es que cuento contigo para que guardes el secreto-le pasó distraídamente un brazo por los hombros-¿Eh, Berwald? ¿Berwald?

Fue entonces cuando el aludido reaccionó y antes poder razonarlo bien, su puño ya se había impactado contra el rostro de Soren.

-¡Pero que dem…!-se incorporó indignado-¡Hey, ven acá y pelea, cobarde!-le gritó al percatarse que el sueco echaba a correr, saliendo de la oficina sin decir nada más.

¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres Tino tuvo que escoger a Soren?

Era injusto, mucho más que injusto. Se sentía una inmensa furia cada vez que lo pensaba.

De verdad le importaba, realmente quería a Tino. Estaba más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para que estuviera bien y que fuera feliz. ¿Acaso no era lo bastante bueno para los "instintos de súcubo" del ojivioleta? ¿O habría alguna otra razón por la que no le permitía acercarse más? De ninguna manera lo traicionaría ni lastimaría, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. ¿Entonces qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Berwald se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de cerrar la ventana. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Necesitaba desesperadamente tener una larga conversación. Parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que lo dicho por Soren no hubiera sido más que un malentendido.

Aunque…si no había tenido visitas en lo días pasados, ¿por qué es anoche en particular debería ser diferente?

Y sin embargo, para bien o para mal, esa misma noche, el súcubo ojivioleta apareció de nuevo.

Desde el instante que entró al departamento, Tino percibió que algo era diferente, difícil de describir. El ambiente era más pesado, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Como en otras ocasiones, encontró a Berwald esperándolo, sin embargo, el sueco estaba más serio que de costumbre. Quizás había tenido problemas en el trabajo, probablemente con ese compañero suyo, ¿cuál era su nombre?

-¿C'miste algo?

Así fue como corroboró que efectivamente el de lentes estaba molesto. Si bien por lo general era recibido con un simple saludo, Tino siempre era capaz de percibir la calidez y alegría ocultos en la voz de Berwald. Pero esta vez esta distinto.

-Claro que lo hice-respondó de inmediato, aunque no tenía idea de porque reaccionaba de esa manera. Después de todo se trataba de Berwald.

-D'me la v'rdad-insistió en tono severo-¿No t'enes otra forma para al'mentarte?

-Ya te lo dije-respondió casi alzando la voz, aún sin comprender qué sucedía-No es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no?-interrumpió de pronto, haciendo después una pausa para tomar aire. Era obvio que no lograría nada así-Hoy en el tr'bajo…uno de mis…c'mpañeros te vio-comenzó a contarle con cierta dificultad-E'stuviste con él, te al'mentaste de él.

-No lo hice a propósito-exclamó el ojivioleta-No tenía manera de saber quién era él. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¡No es algo que pueda controlar!

-¿Por qué no yo?

Cuando Berwald cayó en cuenta de lo que había preguntado ya era demasiado tarde. La expresión de Tino se transformó completamente y ahora lo contemplaba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su mirada.

-Debí saber que esto pasaría…-habló el súcubo, sin siquiera permitirle al otro tratar justificarse-No, parte de mí sabía que pasaría, pero no quise verlo.

El de lentes acabó por agachar la cabeza. Ya no estaba enfadado, sólo preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

-Desde el principio fui honesto contigo sobre lo que soy realmente y lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir-continuó implacable-Fui muy ingenuo, realmente pensé que no me juzgabas, que me comprendías…ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Berwald quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, negarlo todo, pero no lo hizo. Además de que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas, aceptaba que Tino tenía toda la razón.

-Si piensas que tienes algún derecho sobre mí o que yo te debo algo, lamento decirte que no es así-le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar desplegando sus alas negras-No te molestes en dejar la ventana abierta otra vez.

Eso fue lo que verdaderamente puso en alerta al más alto. Pero aunque corrió hacia el otro para evitar su inminente partida, una sola mirada bastó para que se quedara paralizado.

-No volveré a molestarte más.

Para cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba solo en la habitación, y estaba seguro que Tino no volvería.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **Reviews:**

**Kuro Derpy**: Tino tiene sus razones, aunque la verdad yo no me resistiría si tuviera a un sexy sueco tras mis huesitos(?)…ok no XDD pero en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán las dudas q quedan! Y btw, me encanta tu avatar de Derpy X3

**Akasha Odinson**: Oficial 4 capítulos, creo q es la primera historia q no se me va de las manos…soy feliz! ;A; y OMG Morrigan!Tino XDDD no se me había ocurrido pero estoy segura q Su-san lo aprobaría totalmente.

**Nea**: Muchas gracias! Espero q sigas al pendiente ^^

**YuriyKuznetsov **: No por nada los padres de Tino tienen una excelente y perfectamente funcional relación(?)… o algo así XD

**Andy-Dandy:**OMG muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me pone muy feliz q te gusten mis historias, en serio! Y gracias por los buenos deseos, en serio me harán falta ;A;

Si quieren saber q sigue…además q ya es el final, lean y dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimos capítulos! Sí últimos, se que había dicho que solo faltaba uno...y juro que así es! O algo así...lo que pasa es que lo partí en dos y esta es la primera parte, la otra ya está casi lista, solo debo terminar de revisarla y la subo, prometido! Pero mientras tanto espero que disfruten este. Participación especial de los compañeros de trabajo de Berwald. ¿Adivinan quienes son?

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mio y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-Hey dude, are you okay?

Ese tipo de preguntas se estaban volviendo muy recientes en la oficina, y por más que se sintiera algo sorprendido y complacido de que sus compañeros se preocuparan por él, la respuesta era no. Berwald no estaba para nada bien.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la última visita de Tino y en todo ese tiempo pudo llegar a una única conclusión: el ojivioleta estaba en lo cierto.

Acabó por dejar que la ira lo cegara completamente y traicionado la confianza de la persona más valiosa en su vida. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Volvía a estar solo.

-Seguro que no debe ser tan grave-trataba de consolarlo uno de sus colegas, un sonriente español.

-Si es sobre el ámbito amoroso, estaré más que encantado de aconsejarte-propuso un cierto francés.

-¡Si haces eso seguro que todo le saldrá peor!-se burló un alemán de cabello blanco.

Tal vez no exactamente solo, pero seguía echando de menos la compañía de una única persona en especial. O más específicamente, de un súcubo macho.

-¡Quita esa cara tan sombría! Oh, espera…olvidé que es la única que quieres…

El sueco tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para reprimir las ganas de darle otro bien merecido puñetazo a Soren. A su manera, sabía que intentaba consolarlo…o algo así. Lo cual no hacía más que hablar de lo obvio que era su estado anímico en ese momento.

Por más que quisiera seguirlo viendo como el responsable de su desgracia, la verdad es que los únicos culpables eran él mismo y sus malditos celos. Si en lugar de actuar como un maniaco posesivo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle a Tino sus verdaderos sentimientos seguro que todo habría sido diferente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo había perdido para siempre.

-En serio te ves muy mal.

Por un breve instante, le pareció percibir algo de preocupación en la voz de su colega. Bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera replicado de inmediato que estaba bien y que no se entrometiera donde no lo llamaban, pero un violento ataque de tos se lo impidió.

-Lo sabía…¡Norge! Necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí…¿Pues qué estuviste haciendo?-se dirigió nuevamente al sueco.

Berwald se limitó a guardar silencio. Aunque quisiera explicárselo, estaba seguro que Soren no comprendería sus razones para dejar la ventana abierta todo ese tiempo a pesar de la baja de temperatura, lo que al parecer acabó por enfermarlo. Pero es que de verdad mantenía la esperanza que Tino pudiera regresar y no iba a arriesgarse a perderla.

Tras mucho insistir, Soren, Nils y otros de los compañeros de trabajo, finalmente pudieron convencerlo de irse a casa a descansar. Sin embargo, eso sería lo último que haría.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podría dejar de pensar en Tino. Trataba por todos los medios de idear alguna manera de contactarlo para por lo menos tener la oportunidad de disculparse, aún si sus sentimientos nunca fueran correspondidos.

Inevitablemente, recordó que no sabía nada del ojivioleta. Tal vez también él se estuviera mortificando, luego de haber sido traicionado por alguien en quien confió no sería para menos. Pero de cualquier manera, Berwald no tenía manera de saberlo. No hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo, pero…¿cómo?

Durante varias noches tuvo la impresión de escuchar el característico aleteo de las alas del súcubo, incluso dejó un plato con sus galletas favoritas esperando convencerlo para que entrara, pero nada.

Poco a poco comenzaba a resignarse. Tino no iba a volver.

Y por lo mismo las posibilidades de toparse con él en la calle a plena luz del día eran prácticamente nulas…¿o no?

Antes que todo eso pasara, Berwald fantaseó varias veces con la idea de que un atento y cariñoso Tino lo cuidara al enfermarse. Por desgracia la realidad era completamente diferente y al no tener a nadie, debía cuidarse solo. Lo cual implicaba también ir a comprar sus propias medicinas.

Ese día se sentía especialmente mal, de modo que cuando divisó entre la gente a un rubio con un rostro que le resultó demasiado familiar, lo más probable hubiera sido pensar que se trataba de una simple confusión o algún delirio provocado por la fiebre. Si bien no tenía nada de malo tratar de asegurarse, así que acabó por seguirlo, siempre esforzándose por lo perderlo de vista. Aunque ese joven no tuviera ni cuernos ni alas, deseaba que realmente se tratara de a quien más extrañaba.

Continuó siguiéndolo por un buen trayecto, varias veces a punto de ser descubierto por la maldita tos, pero en todas consiguió ocultarse a tiempo. Se encontraba pensando en alguna manera para dirigirse al rubio y comprobar si realmente se trataba del ojivioleta, cuando se percató que lo había perdido de vista.

Berwald maldijo su pésima suerte. Tal vez en su destino no estuviera volver a verlo.

-¡Oye!

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. A poca distancia de él, tras una reja blanca, se encontraba un pequeño rubiecito de grandes cejas que lo contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me la das?-el pequeño señaló una pelota que había rodado fuera de su alcance.

El sueco notó entonces que se había detenido frente a una guardería.

-¿Me la das?-volvió a insistir el niño-¿Por favor?-pidió haciendo un puchero que al mayor le resultó sumamente adorable y bastó para arrancarle una sonrisa, por lo que no demoró más tiempo en cumplirle su petición.

Contrario a lo que muchos pudiera pensar, a Berwald le encantaban los niños y soñaba con poder tener su propia familia algún día. Tal vez uno…no, mejor dos adorables pequeños. Sería perfecto si pudieran ser una niña y un niño. Sería el mejor padre con ellos, los querría y los cuidaría y protegería y les enseñaría muchas cosas. Lamentablemente, parecía que eso nunca pasaría en la realidad.

-¡Peter!

Ambos, adulto y niño, se sobresaltaron de pronto, si bien por razones completamente diferentes. Peter porque seguramente lo regañarían por estar hablando con extraños y Berwald porque reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Hacia ellos corría el mismo rubio a quien hubiera estado siguiendo. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda.

-Aquí estabas…-reprendió al niño nada más llegó a su lado-Peter, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir del salón sin permiso? ¿Y que no debes hablar con extraños?

-Mi pelota-se justificó en tono inocente, para después sacar su bracito por la reja y tironear del pantalón del de lentes-Él es bueno, me ayudó.

Por la expresión de Tino, no fue capaz de determinar si se sentía feliz, sorprendido…o decepcionado de verlo. Pero sí se esforzó por mantenerse tranquilo, seguramente para no preocupar a Peter.

-Um…¿Por qué no regresas dentro y le pides a Yekaterina que te de una galleta de mi parte?

-¿Puedo?-cuestionó ilusionado.

-Claro, ahora ve-le dio un suave empujoncito y el niño echó a correr entusiasmado. Pero tan pronto estuvieron solos, su sonrisa desapareció de golpe-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Aunque sumamente confundido, Berwald se limitó a asentir en silencio. Había imaginado como sería su reencuentro, pero nada se parecía eso: los dos en un incómodo silencio, en el jardín de una guardería escuchando las risas y exclamaciones alegres de los niños de fondo y sobre todo, ver a Tino como un humano normal.

-Eso es porque mi…condición aparece sólo después de la media noche-comenzó a explicarle-El resto del tiempo soy una persona común y corriente.

-¿Tr'bajas aquí?-se animó a preguntarle luego de considerarlo por unos minutos.

-Sí…puede ser difícil de creer considerando lo que soy realmente, pero…en verdad me encantan los niños-su expresión alegre regresó, aunque se veía también un tanto melancólico e inmediatamente después tomó una actitud defensiva-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo…cómo me encontraste?

Lo que llevó al sueco a otro predicamento: tener que explicarle que lo había estado siguiendo.

-¡Wof, wof!

Suerte que alguien, o mejor dicho, un pequeño cachorro blanco intervino. El animalito fue con el ojivioleta, alzándose en sus patitas traseras y no dejó de ladrar hasta que recibió unas cuantas caricias.

-Ella es Hanatamago, me gusta traerá aquí para que juegue con los niños, es bueno para ellos-indicó a la cachorrita-Y además es la única que me acepta como soy sin juzgarme.

Berwald sintió nuevamente el peso de la culpa. Era obvio que el comentario se refería a él.

-No me gusta dejarla sola durante las noches, por eso trato de no demorarme mucho cuando salgo.

Eso también resolvía el misterio de porque Tino rechazó la invitación para quedarse en su departamento. Estaba preocupado por su mascota, por su amiga.

-Aún no me respondes-la mirada cautelosa del más bajo se posó sobre el de lentes-¿Qué haces aquí?

Era su oportunidad perfecta. Decirle que lo había comprendido todo, que estaba equivocado y que de ser posible le gustaría empezar de nuevo, que de verdad lo sentía y…

Lástima que otro ataque de tos le impidió hablar. Pero para mala o buena suerte, pareció preocupar a Tino.

-¿Estás…bien?-se acercó a él medio dudando.

-E'toy b'en-se obligó a decir apenas se repuso un poco. Además que también se sentía un poco mareado, seguramente aún tenía fiebre, pero no iba a dejar que descubriera que estaba enfermo-Qu'ero h'blar c'ntigo…solo h'blar-tomó aire-Ven a v'rme e'ta noche.

El otro se mostró un poco extrañado por la petición, demorando unos momentos en responder.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro…

-Ven una últ'ma vez-se corrigió al percatarse del sobresalto del rubio más bajo-Por f'vor...

Una pelota fue rodando directamente hacia Tino y tras ella corría el pequeño Peter.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó el juguete, dirigiéndole una última mirada al de lentes antes de marcharse.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews**!

**Akeifa:** Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, Berwald lo sabe...el único que falta de saberlo es Tino. Si esperas al último capítulo verás si se pueden arreglar.

**Yaikaya:** Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegro mucho que pienses eso. Y pues...esa era justamente la idea XDD Osea, Tino como súcubo=moesidad extrema o al menos para Berwald. Aquí tienes el final, espero te guste.

**Akira Lalaurie**: Me rechazas(?) ;3;...ok no, nu te creas! ;3; Pero lo que cuenta es que si me dejaste review de todas formas! Y que bueno q te guste, recuerda q esta historia es especialmente para ti X3

**Sakurita Hiwatari:** Aquí tienes más capitulos para leer! Y otro final intrigante(?) Lo mejor es q el que sigue ya es último, así que sigue pendiente!

Ahora sí les prometo que el que sigue será el último!


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar de que no fuera nada seguro, si fue más que suficiente para reavivar las esperanzas de Berwald. Por lo que al igual que durante todas las noches anteriores, dejó la ventana abierta y esperó pacientemente.

Tino llegó poco después de las dos.

Por más que a Berwald le hubiera gustado verlo como humano normal, en verdad extrañaba su apariencia de súcubo. Por más extraño que sonara, lo encontraba sumamente adorable con todo y sus cuernos y alas, si bien por ningún motivo se atrevía a comentárselo en voz alta. Pero habían otras cosas que sí podía decir.

-Me al'gro de verte.

Tino arqueo una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario y Berwald se recriminó por no haber dicho otra cosa mejor.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-quiso saber el súcubo, claramente incómodo por la situación en la que estaban y manteniéndose a una prudente distancia del otro. El sueco suspiró mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

-Q'ería di'culparme, y tamb'én que…t'enes razón-se le dificultaba un poco seguir hablando, con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía que haría algo mal y entonces sí haría que el otro se apartara definitivamente-No puedo c'mbiarte…no qu'ero c'mbiarte, porque…me g'stas tal y como eres…

Experimentó un inmenso alivio. ¡Finalmente pudo decirlo! Aunque no salió exactamente como lo planeó, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, si bien no todavía no terminaba de hablar.

-T'enes razón, soy ego'sta y te qu'ero para mí-se acercó unos cuantos pasos, notando el sonrojo del ojivioleta que seguramente era igual al de su propio rostro-Pero tamb'én soy f'liz por h'berte c'nocido…por ti ya no me s'ento solo.

Tino debía estar demasiado impresionado por la repentina confesión, porque en ningún momento rechazó el avance del de lentes ni intentó interrumpirlo, bueno o malo, Berwald no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero aprovecharía lo más posible.

-Por eso…me g'staría ser el único en al'mentarte-el rubor de los dos se intensificó-Pero si no puedo h'cerlo…al menos qu'ero ay'darte.

Ese tiempo le había servido para pensarlo cuidadosamente. Si Tino rechazó la idea de una sola fuente de alimento a pesar de odiar el estilo de vida de súcubo debía tener una buena razón. Tal vez incluso pudiera poner en peligro su vida, o a la persona de la que…sea cual fuera la explicación, Berwald ahora estaba convencido que debía ser perfectamente válida, o ya lo habría hecho hace mucho para terminar con sus problemas.

-P'dría cu'dar a H'natamago en las n'ches-ofreció algo apenado-Para que no se s'enta sola.

-Le agradaste mucho-habló por primera vez el ojivioleta-Creo que le gustaría estar contigo.

-P'dría ll'varla a p'sear al p'rque-sugirió sólo por decir algo y el otro echó a reír.

-Haces que suene muy fácil-volvió a ponerse serio-¿Puedes asegurar que no volverías a tener otro ataque de celos?

El de sueco bajó la mirada, no seguro de qué responder. Diría que sí, esa era la salida más fácil y seguramente lo que Tino esperaba oír, pero no podía. Le estaría mintiendo y también a sí mismo.

-Tomaste demasiado bien todo esto del súcubo macho-ahora fue turno del rubio más bajo para acercarse a él-En verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que alguien además de Hanatamago podía comprenderme, pero…también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que me rechazaras, ya fuera por mi estilo de vida o si te enterabas de…-al final se interrumpió y le dio la espalda.

Preocupado de que estuviera pensado en irse de nuevo, lo tomó de la mano lo jaló hacía sí, abrazándolo por primera vez. Ya habían sido suficientes palabras y esperaba convencerlo con eso de que haría todo lo posible por aceptarlo, aunque no fuera sencillo. Contrario a lo que pensaba, el de alas negras, aunque tenso un poco al principio, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-Lo estuve pensando, en serio que sí, e incluso iba a decírtelo antes que pasara esto-alzó la mirada del pecho del sueco para enfocarse en sus ojos-El por qué no quería atarme a nadie, aún cuando deseo estar a tu lado, es por…

Berwald no le dejó terminar la frase y juntó sus labios con los de Tino.

Para nada se parecía al primer beso que habían compartido. Era completamente diferente. Este estaba cargado de emociones por parte de ambos y si bien algo torpe (lo que era de extrañarse, considerando la experiencia que tenía el súcubo), era obvio que lo estaban disfrutando demasiado, así como que no sería suficiente para satisfacerlos.

Temeroso de hacer algo que pudiera incomodarlo, Berwald esperó a que fuera Tino quien diera el siguiente paso y no lo decepcionó en lo absoluto.

Agradeció mentalmente cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. De pronto le pareció sentir como si la temperatura hubiera aumentado unos cuantos grados, así que el contacto con la fresca brisa nocturna fue gratificante, si bien lo único mejor que eso fue sentir las caricias de su querido ojivioleta y esta vez no lo dudó para corresponderle de la misma forma, deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta conseguir introducirlas por debajo de la única prenda que el otro usaba, para poder disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel sin que nada más se lo impidiera.

Cuánto llevaba ansiando por ese momento. Más que simplemente alimentarlo, harían el amor, algo que sólo pensaba llevar a cabo con él y con nadie más.

-Te amo…

Sus palabras eliminaron cualquier incertidumbre que aún pudiera quedar en Tino. El sueco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de por fin habérselo dicho. Definitivamente el sentimiento y la emoción eran demasiados…

…demasiados como para hacer que la habitación comenzara a dar vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas y…

-¡Berwald!

Momentos después ambos se encontraban en la cama del de lentes, si bien bajo una circunstancia completamente diferente a lo planeado al inicio.

-Debiste decirme que estabas enfermo-reclamó un my enfadado Tino mientras le colocaba un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre.

-Lo s'ento…-se disculpó torpemente. La cabeza aun le dolía un poco pero al menos ya no estaba mareado.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te desmayaste?-continuó recriminándolo-Me asusté mucho porque no despertabas…

-Lo s'ento-dijo apenado por haberlo preocupado.

-Y deja de disculparte.

-Lo s'en…-al final mejor cerró la boca. El otro le tocó la frente.

-Bueno, lo que cuenta es que ya no tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes mejor?-el de lentes asintió una vez-Me alegro-expresó inmensamente aliviado, pero Berwald no parecía compartir el sentimiento-¿Qué sucede?

-Es tarde-señaló el reloj de pared que marcaba casi las 4:00-¿No t'enes que irte?

Por su expresión fue obvio que el súcubo no se había percatado de la hora hasta que lo mencionó.

-Tú me necesitas más, así que creo que por hoy puedo hacer una excepción-dejó escapar un suspiro-Pero deberé compensárselo a Hana. Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarla cenar filete.

El sueco dejó escapar una corta risa que se vio interrumpida por un acceso de tos. Tino se apresuró a darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y después le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Debí saber que esto podía pasar-se lamentó y el otro le dirigió una mirada cargada de extrañeza-Aunque dije que no lo haría, la verdad es que continué viniendo-admitió a la vez que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas-Quería ver qué harías, si simplemente me olvidarías o…realmente me alegré de que dejaras la ventana abierta. Hasta recordaste cuales son las galletas que me gustan, ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue resistirme a entrar?

Entonces no fue un sueño ni su imaginación. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados efectivamente el ojivioleta lo había seguido visitando.

-Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho antes, ahora no estarías enfermo.

La culpa en la voz de Tino de inmediato lo puso en alerta y negó enérgicamente.

-Me lo m'recía-le dijo sin dudarlo-Además ya no i'porta. E'tás aquí ah'ra y es lo que c'enta-suavizó su expresión y el ojivioleta le correspondió con una sonrisa-Serías una b'ena e'posa.

-¡N-no juegues con eso!-exclamó con el rostro completamente rojo, si bien no tardó en tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo su expresión se volvió más seria, preocupando al de lentes-Berwald…yo…si realmente queremos estar juntos, hay algo que debes saber…

El sueco asintió. Aunque nervioso por lo que el súcubo le diría, al mismo tiempo estaba feliz que le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarle.

-Cuando una súcubo decide atarse a una sola persona para alimentarse…-hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas-Es como un tipo de…mecanismo de seguridad o algo así para que sólo entonces ella pueda…ugh, no puedo decirlo.

Berwald tomó sus manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos, buscando así infundirle toda la seguridad y confianza posibles. Sin importar lo que fuera, no cambiarían sus sentimientos por el ojivioleta y estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por él.

Tino asintió pero ya no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, tomó una de las manos de Berwald y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-¿Entiendes ahora?

El sueco ladeó la cabeza en un claro gesto de confusión, no seguro de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿Por qué Tino…? Oh.

Oh….

….

¡OH!

-¡Ah, Berwald!-gritó el ojivioleta cuando el más alto volvió a desmayarse-¡No me hagas esto ahora!-le dio golpecitos en las mejillas para tratar de que despertara-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!

Podía pedirle que lo aceptara como súcubo macho, ¿pero como un hombre que tuviera la…capacidad para embarazarse? Eso sí que no. Estaba plenamente convencido de que el sueco lo rechazaría y nunca jamás querría volverlo a ver. Después de todo era un anormal, un bicho raro. Un anormal bicho raro hasta entre los bichos raros. Mejor no le hubiera dicho nada.

-¡Ohyaa!-exclamó y casi se cae de la cama cuando el otro volvió en sí-¡Deja de asustarme así! ¡Ah!

Sin importarle sus quejas y reclamos, el más alto lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, separándose pocos momentos después para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Si es niño, llam'moslo Alex-comento tranquilamente- Si es niña, Kristin. ¿A ti que n'mbres te g'stan?

Tino le sonrió cálidamente. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado? Berwald era el hombre más dulce que hubiera conocido en toda su vida.

Y a la mañana siguiente, el sueco se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su alegría se hizo más grande al comprobar que estaba abrazando al ojivioleta, ya sin alas ni cuernos. Aún continuaba durmiendo y con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Y no sólo eso.

Al parecer, en algún punto de la madrugada, se había levantado a cerrar la ventana. Seguramente preocupado que el aire frío pudiera empeorar la salud de Berwald. Pero para él, eso tenía otro significado, uno que únicamente ambos conocían.

Tino ya no volvería a marcharse.

* * *

Y así termina esta historia XD

Espero que la impactante revelación de Tino(?) haya sido lo suficiente wtfckeante para traumar a algunos...o no? bueno, pero es q no me podía resistir a ponerla! ¿A poco no fue tierno? Muchas gracias por haber seguido al pendiente con otro de mis desvaríos, creo que ha sido uno de los más extraños que se me han ocurrido XDD...pero lo mejor de todo fue...No se me salió de las manos! No lo puedo creer!...bueno tal vez sí un poco, pero a comparación de otras historias mías que iban a para one shots o 4 capitulos y acaban siendo de 10...creo q voy progresando. Me queda aún una semana de vacaciones y espero poder subir más cosas. Sigan al pendiente!


End file.
